Strawberry Guardian
by BonneNuit
Summary: Mayuri ‘improves’ Ichigo, and turns him into a girl. Ichigo is still the scowling, short-tempered, strong GUY that he always has been, he just has a slight change in his body. KenpachixIchigo threeshot for International Women's Day 3/8/2010 .
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**Summary: Mayuri 'improves' Ichigo, and turns him into a girl. Ichigo is still the scowling, short-tempered, strong GUY that he always has been, he just has a slight change in his body. To be specific, no dick, an extra hole, and boobs. If that wasn't bad enough, he now has Kenpachi after his sexy ass. **

**Ichigo will still be referred to as 'he' inside of his own head and in narrator perspective and never she, even as a female, because he's still a man, damn it! He will still act the same and won't turn into a weakling who needs a 'big strong man' to save him. Also, it isn't really set at any particular time, although maybe during the zanpakuto filler arc. Ichigo is 16 (therefore legal in the part of Japan where he lives).**

**There is going to be three parts to this. The first part is where Ichigo gets turned into a girl and Kenpachi molests him. In the second part Kenpachi fucks Ichigo pretty roughly… In the third and final part Ichigo gets turned back to a man and Kenpachi doesn't give a rats ass about his gender and fucks him again, just as roughly.**

**Kenpachi is so (canonly) obsessed with Ichigo, I think he would try to chase after Ichigo in a different manner if he was female… Or male, actually XD But that could be my OTP pairing talking. **

**Warnings: Yaoi (when Ichigo is a male), het (when Ichigo is 'female'), cursing, sex, smut, violence.**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Strawberry Guardian: Part 1

Ichigo gasped as he lay amidst the rubble on the streets of Seireitei. He ached all over, but it was something that he had become accustomed to since he first was introduced into the world of shinigami and the souls they reap. He could handle his injuries. What he couldn't deal with, was Mayuri trying to modify him in his weakened state.

He kept trying to bat the mad scientist away, but Mayuri simply got his lieutenant to hold him down, which made Ichigo even warier.

"Oi! Let go!!!" Ichigo yelled, hoping that somebody would come along to save him from this psycho.

"Hold still, I am just trying to modify you," Mayuri said in his mono-tone, cocking his head to the side like he didn't understand what Ichigo's concerns were. "It will be nothing but an improvement, I assure you."

"I don't care, let me go!" But it was too late. Mayuri's needle easily found a vein (one in his neck, where he was tense from anxiety) and heat rushed through him.

"AGHH!!!" Ichigo had never felt pain like this before, it felt like his body was disintegrating and reforming.

"Ohh~ How interesting~" He heard Mayuri said and after what felt like forever, it finally stopped. He panted and realized that Nemu was no longer holding him so he scrambled to his feet. Sure enough, his injuries were healed, but something was… off about his body. He froze. His chest felt strangely heavy and the familiar, not to mention welcome, weight between his legs was gone.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo was almost afraid to look down, but he did so anyways. He had twin fat lumps sticking out of his chest that he recognized as boobs. Hurriedly, and not caring how indecent it was, he yanked his hakama away from his body and looked down. "No…no…this can't be happening!"

His dick was gone.

"NOOOO!!!!!"

Kenpachi tilted his head to the side as he heard the scream. If he wasn't mistaken, that was Ichigo, which he surely wasn't seeing as he had fantasized about all the sounds Ichigo made when they fought before. Was Ichigo fighting someone? No, it didn't sound like a scream of pain or a cry to attack, but rather of outrage.

He slowly got to his feet from where he had been lounging and waiting for a good opponent to come along. But Ichigo was far more interesting than that. Yachiru hopped onto his shoulder and giggled into his ear.

"Are we going to find Ichi, Ken-chan?" She asked and smiled brightly. Kenpachi's large grin was the only answer she needed. "Yay! Let's go!!!" Kenpachi took off running to find his Ichi.

…

"I can't believe you did this to me!!!" Ichigo yelled at Mayuri who yawned loudly. Nemu seemed to be staring at his chest, which was pretty disturbing as well. "Fix it!!!"

"Oh? Are you still here?" Mayuri asked and blinked at Ichigo. "Ah… I seem to have no motivation to do so."

"You fucking bastard!!!" Ichigo lunged for Mayuri just as Kenpachi came skidding around the corner. Ichigo froze about a foot away from Mayuri and realized that his boobs were spilling out of his kosode in a very Matsumoto-like fashion. Kenpachi seemed fixated on them in a way that Ichigo would have called perverse if it wasn't for the peculiarity of his circumstances.

"Ichi?" Yachiru asked in confusion. In the awkward silence and stares between the group, Nemu and Mayuri managed to sneak away.

"Th-this is…" Ichigo stuttered and tried to yank his kosode around his breasts to cover them more, but there just wasn't enough fabric. At least his nipples weren't showing. "STOP LOOKING ALREADY!!!"

Kenpachi was finally startled out of his dazed and he frowned as he finally lifted his gaze to Ichigo's face.

"What the hell happened?" Kenpachi asked in a very confused tone. "Where did you get those?"

Ichigo turned red from embarrassment and covered the large amount of cleavage that was showing from his chest. "Mayuri decided to 'modify' me," Ichigo spat out, "Then he didn't change me back!!!"

Kenpachi's eyes moved back down to Ichigo's chest, making Ichigo glower at him. "Stop staring!"

"Are you a chick now or something?" Of course Kenpachi would phrase it that way. And he was still looking at Ichigo's new breasts.

"Th-that…I…" Ichigo stuttered and Kenpachi started to grin.

"Oi, Yachiru, go get some candy or something," Kenpachi told her and she jumped away with a giggle. "So do you still have your dick?"

"You can't just ask me that!" Ichigo growled and crossed his arms over his chest before belatedly remembering there was more of it and accidentally pushing 'them' up so his boobs strained harder against his kosode.

"Let me see," Kenpachi said casually and snatched at Ichigo who dodged the grabbing hand.

"Piss off! I'm not gonna show you my dick!" Ichigo said as he took a few steps back.

"If you still have it," Kenpachi said with a chuckle that made Ichigo glare at him. Ichigo was so focused on Kenpachi, that he didn't notice the rubble behind him, making him trip and fall back with a grunt. Kenpachi took the opportunity to pounce.

Ichigo kicked out at the 11th division captain who knelt in the ground in front of him and snagged his hakama. Kenpachi didn't even flinch and instead grabbed him by the ankles to yank him close. Kenpachi seemed to think that it was amusing, but Ichigo wasn't inclined to agree. Especially not when Kenpachi started to yank at the belt of his hakama.

"You asshole!" Ichigo snarled and pushed at Kenpachi's arms to try and save himself from the embarrassment.

"You're always so energetic," Kenpachi gave him a shark-like grin as he yanked down Ichigo's hakama. Ichigo tried to close his legs, but it was no use. It was clear there was nothing there where there used to be something. Well, not _nothing _exactly.

"Heh, I guess you have lost it," Kenpachi said with a chuckle and then his hand dipped down in between his legsand Ichigo yelped.

"Get away from there!" Ichigo ordered and squirmed while trying to shove Kenpachi away. He could feel the slight roughness of his fingers slip over the bump where his dick used to be and a spark of pleasure went through him. "A-ah! Stop it!"

"Hm?" Kenpachi smirked down at Ichigo and circled his fingers around it again, making Ichigo shudder and twist his head to the side. "It's nice to see you don't look any different, besides this," he moved his fingers even further down and Ichigo cried out sharply and scrambled to push Kenpachi away from him.

"Oi, relax, it's just a finger," Kenpachi said with a frown and sank it deeper into Ichigo's warm, wet tightness.

"I said stop it!!!" Ichigo yelled and punched Kenpachi in the jaw. It was enough to turn Kenpachi's head to the side, but he only grinned and pushed Ichigo flat, pinning his hands above his head with one hand while the other still worked below. Ichigo's heels dug into the ground and his hips jerked upward at the uncomfortable sensation of being spread open and touched where he never was before.

Another finger pushed inside of him and Ichigo twisted his wrists frantically in Kenpachi's grasp. "Ungh!" It hurt a little more now, and he felt hot and wet down there, where Kenpachi was jamming his fingers in and out of him. Kenpachi leaned over his flushed and heaving body to grab the edge of Ichigo's kosode with his teeth and drag it down to expose his breast.

"Fuck! That's enough already!" Ichigo yelled in a strangled voice that hitched when Kenpachi closed his mouth over Ichigo's hardened nipple. "Gah!!!"

"Mm…" Kenpachi teeth the tender flesh slightly, making him tighten around Kenpachi's fingers.

"W-wait, stop!" Ichigo didn't know what it was, but something was building inside of him, making his stomach tighten. Kenpachi didn't stop, but only pressed his thumb against the nub that sent pleasure down his spine. Kenpachi wiggled his fingers around at the same time and Ichigo cried out and spasmed. It felt like his insides were convulsing and the place where Kenpachi's fingers were felt raw and ached.

Kenpachi stilled above him as Ichigo panted, his body lax. He slowly slipped his fingers out of Ichigo and released his wrists. Ichigo didn't have enough energy to move as he groaned and tried to remember how to even make himself do so. Kenpachi licked the fingers that were inside of Ichigo, making Ichigo scowl at him. Kenpachi's eyes were golden with lust and he braced his hands on either side of Ichigo's waist to lean down.

"My fingers are so large, I had to be careful not to break you with them," Kenpachi murmured and shifted his hips forward so his crotch rubbed against Ichigo's through his clothes. It was obvious how hard he was. "I want to leave that for when I really do fuck you."

Ichigo punched him in the jaw with his newly freed hand. "Idiot!" He stumbled to his feet and hastily tied his belt while trying to ignore the way the breeze felt on his wet nipple. Kenpachi stood as well and grabbed him by the collar to lean down and yank their mouths together. Ichigo grunted and beat at Kenpachi's shoulders, which only made Kenpachi chuckle and squeeze his ass tightly.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned his head at the sound of Renji's voice and Kenpachi growled in irritation. He stepped away and pulled Ichigo's kosode so they covered his breasts more and adjusts his own hakama so the bulge wasn't as obvious.

"Ichigo!" Renji rounded the corner and froze, gaping at Ichigo's very obvious breast. "What the fuck happened!?"

"Mayuri," Ichigo grumbled and put as much space as possible in between him and Kenpachi without making it obvious to Renji. "The bastard decided to modify me…"

"O-oh," Renji stuttered and his face went red. "Um, are you all female?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Renji and stormed past him, ignoring the red heads calls. Renji turned to Kenpachi in confusion and shrugged his shoulders. "That… do you know?"

Kenpachi gave Renji a dark look that made him back up very hastily. "Don't ask questions you have no business knowing." His reiatsu lashed out and Renji actually collapsed to his knees at the sheer power of it.

Renji stared dumbly after the captain as he went off in the same direction Ichigo did, swallowing thickly as sweat beaded on his brow. "I better go tell Rukia about this…"

Meanwhile, Kenpachi went looking for Ichigo. He was interrupted the first time, but now that he got a taste he didn't ever want to let Ichigo go. Male, female, whatever, Kenpachi wanted Ichigo. Wanted to fuck him, wanted to fight him, and wanted to lo- lick him all over.

He shook his head with the last thought. Did he actually love the orange haired shinigami? Probably… yes. He thought so anyway. No one else had ever caught his attention like Ichigo and his thoughts were consumed by the brilliant young man.

Ichigo was the sun and Kenpachi was the shadows. Without Ichigo's light, Kenpachi wouldn't exist. Or at least the world would be dull and muted because he would just be part of the darkness without Ichigo's brightness to cast him.

Yachiru could have told him long ago that he was in love with Ichigo, but it took a (temporary?) gender switch to make Kenpachi realize it. When he got a hold of Ichigo he was going to fuck him until his body was forced to remember the veins and ridge of Kenpachi's penis and the way his balls slapped against that pert ass of his.

Ichigo would know what he tasted like. He would know the way Kenpachi's cock filled his mouth and probably gag him. He would know the texture, the flavor, the scent of Kenpachi's musk. He would know the way Kenpachi's ripped, muscular body felt under his fingers and how his hair was actually soft to the touch.

In turn, Kenpachi would discover Ichigo's every nook and cranny. He would spread Ichigo open and taste his essence with laps of his tongue that would delve as far into him as possible. He would take those breasts into his hands and feel their softness underneath his rough hands and squeeze them, pinching the nipples until Ichigo cried out and they got hard. Then Kenpachi would squeeze Ichigo's breasts together and titty fuck him until Ichigo begged for him to put his hard cock inside of him.

He wouldn't just stop with Ichigo's new nooks and crannies, either. He would just as happily flip Ichigo onto his stomach, or leave him on his back, depending on Ichigo's comfort, then prepare Ichigo's surely tight, virgin ass and plow into that hole as well.

Ichigo was a virgin with males and females, right? He had damn well better be because he had put a claim on that sweet ass of his long ago and if he found out someone had taken it… Needless to say, Ichigo would never walk again and the man or woman who took his virginity would never draw breath again.

Now where the fuck was Ichigo?

**LINE**

**How do you guys like it? Depending on the feedback that I receive from this three-shot, I may or may not write another female-Ichigo story like this. It's actually really fun to write when Ichigo is born male and turned female rather then being born female or as a hermaphrodite… Especially since it is Ichigo's same personality in a form that is just as kick ass and dangerous XD**

**BTW, personally I'm not afraid to write/say pussy, vagina, lips, clitoris, clit whatever you want to call it. But I think that Ichigo is kind of in denial that he's been made female so he would avoid thinking of his new parts like that :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Anon Review Replies- J_T_N: I write a lot of Kenpachigo because it's really easy for me to write and it's my fave pairing. I do write lots of others, mostly in the Crush Uke Ichigo collection as well as my full length stories, so it's not like it's ALL I write...

.: I shall give you more, dot! Or shall I call you period? =3

Shantel-chan: I think Orihime would die of ecstasy if she ever go to have a slumber party with Ichigo, in male or female form. If you still have problems reading the beginning, please let me know!

**Warnings for a bit of a cliché way for Kenpachi to get Ichigo to have sex with him… And a spit hand shake, cuz that's the best way to hold someone to a promise, don't ya know. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you for putting up with so much!**

Strawberry Guardian: Part 2

It didn't take long for Kenpachi to find Ichigo, using his well-honed Ichi-sense. Luckily he wasn't crying or some shit like that which would make Kenpachi very uncomfortable (although he looked so fuckable like that). Instead he was at the training grounds, hacking away at the dummies which were made to dodge and slice back with their own blades. It was a Mayuri invention, of course.

"Ichigo," Kenpachi called out to the panting substitute shinigami who was sweating and his kosode slipped to nearly reveal all of his new features. It stopped just shy of his nipples and Kenpachi had a vivid fantasy of sucking on those nipples tenderly…

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo said hesitantly, but held his sword out in front of him with far more confidence. "Piss off, I am so not in the mood right now."

"Then lets work out some of that tension," Kenpachi said with a grin and drew his sword. Ichigo scowled at him and took a step back. "I'll make you a deal, strawberry. If I win, you agree to let me do whatever I want with you. If you win, I'll stop hitting on you and chasing you around. Deal?"

Kenpachi spit on his hand and held it out to Ichigo who was now thinking it over carefully. He tied with Kenpachi the last time they fought, but since then Ichigo gained bankai while Kenpachi still didn't know the name to his sword. That meant that Ichigo was probably going to kick Kenpachi's ass.

"Deal," Ichigo said and spit on his own hand to shake with Kenpachi. Kenpachi grinned and gave his hand a tight squeeze before releasing him. Ichigo hastily wiped his hand off on his hakama and gripped the hilt of Zangetsu with a smug grin. "This is going to be my win Kenpachi."

"I wouldn't be so certain, if I was you," Kenpachi said seriously and drew his sword with a whistle of metal cutting through air. "I'm stronger than I was before."

"So am I!" Ichigo cried as he darted forward.

It was probably one of the most intense fights Ichigo had ever fought, and he had fought a lot. But in defense, how was he supposed to know that Kenpachi had learned his sword's name? During the first half of their duel he held his own, mostly. Kenpachi kept slashing at his clothes instead of him, revealing bits of flesh Ichigo definitely wanted to keep covered.

After Kenpachi had taken off his eye patch and Ichigo was already in bankai _and _he had his mask on (Kenpachi wasn't lying when he said he had gotten stronger), then Kenpachi had held out his sword in front of him and called the zanpakuto's name. Akki. Demon. It fit him. However, Ichigo wasn't very concerned with that at the moment seeing how he was flat on his back with Zangetsu off to the left somewhere and Kenpachi on top of him.

"How…" Ichigo began in surprise and Kenpachi smirked.

"When Muramasa materialized all our zanpakuto I found mine and we fought. I won, of course, and we had a little chat where I learned more about him, including his name," Kenpachi said with a grin that made Ichigo swallow thickly. "Now for your part of the bargain…"

Kenpachi didn't give Ichigo a chance to say or do anything and immediately kissed him, forcing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and exploring feverishly. His hands groped Ichigo without the least bit of hesitation and grabbed a handful of Ichigo's tits and ass. Ichigo yelped into the kiss and predictably struggled under Kenpachi. He managed to twist his head to the side and gasp for breath while Kenpachi is sucking on the hollow of his throat.

"Kenpachi, wait!" Ichigo cried out in anxiety and fear. Kenpachi let out a huff and gave Ichigo's "assets" a firm squeeze.

"You agreed to this, Ichigo," Kenpachi drawled and began to move his hand underneath Ichigo's hakama, ignored it when Ichigo kicked out at him.

"I'm not going to lose my virginity in the middle of the training grounds, Kenpachi!" Ichigo scowled at Kenpachi and Kenpachi blinked down at him.

"Fine," Kenpachi said easily and picked Ichigo up to throw him over his shoulder. Ichigo did not like that one bit, but luckily Kenpachi's quarters were just a few flash-steps away from the training grounds. Other 11th division shinigami that were near by scattered at the sight of Ichigo thrown over Kenpachi's shoulder and the glare Kenpachi gave them.

Ichigo's apprehension grew when Kenpachi threw him on the bed. Ichigo bounced a little and moved to sit up as Kenpachi crouched over him and immediately began to rip his clothes off. Had Kenpachi never heard of going slow? Ichigo quickly crossed his arms over his chest before Kenpachi could see them in embarrassment despite his agreement prior to the fight. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ichigo by the wrists to pry them away, but Ichigo didn't make it easy for him.

When Kenpachi finally was able to yank Ichigo's arms away from obscuring the view Ichigo was panting slightly from the exertion. Kenpachi greedily drank in the sight of Ichigo's round, full breasts and his erect nipples. Just like he was fantasizing about before, Kenpachi bent his heat down and sucked one of them into his mouth. Ichigo's soft flesh in his mouth felt delicious and Ichigo cry of surprise was even more so.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo cried out before he could help himself and was mortified to feel himself getting wetter…_down there _at the sensation. Kenpachi nipped lightly at his erect nipples and Ichigo shuddered, his entire body pulsing with heat as Kenpachi moved down from his breast and dipped his tongue into Ichigo's belly button. Ichigo giggled a little when Kenpachi found his ticklish spot and Kenpachi's eyes darted up to meet his, making Ichigo feel embarrassed.

Then Kenpachi released his hands in order to go for Ichigo's hakama and this time it was Ichigo grabbing Kenpachi's wrists. Of course it didn't have the same effect since Kenpachi kept doing what he was going with Ichigo trying to protect his virginity.

"Can't you just _slow down_!?" Ichigo yelled in frustration and then was pushed flat on his back by Kenpachi and his hakama was yanked off without further ado. Ichigo snapped his legs together so fast his knees banged against each other painfully. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at Ichigo who swallowed nervously, but looked defiantly at Kenpachi nonetheless.

Kenpachi very slowly reached out with both hands and gripped Ichigo's knees. Ichigo stared at him, but the strain began to show on his face when Kenpachi pushed them apart. Ichigo bit down on his lower lip and fought hard to keep them closed, but little by little he pried Ichigo's legs apart. Ichigo turned bright red as Kenpachi stared at his groin hidden mostly by orange curls.

"Good…" Kenpachi muttered and he covered Ichigo's mound with his palm with his fingers curling slightly.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out as his nub was brushed against and pleasure shot through him. He couldn't deny that he wanted it, but he was so ashamed of his pleasure that it kept him from just giving in to the captain.

Kenpachi tilted his head to the side and examined Ichigo's flushed face and trembling body with interest. "Since it's you're first time, I'll go a little slower," Kenpachi amended even as one of his fingers found Ichigo's wetness and pushed in. "But I will fuck you."

Ichigo shivered and turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to stare up into Kenpachi's face. Kenpachi didn't like that and he furrowed his brow before shoving two fingers inside of Ichigo, making him arch and cry out in pain. He was slick with lubrication his body now made naturally, but he was definitely not used to things being inside of him and it _hurt!_

However, Ichigo didn't have to think about that for long because Kenpachi rubbed his thumb against the nub on Ichigo's mound. Ichigo fisted the sheets and cried out in pleasure, giving Kenpachi the opportunity to kiss him. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and actually opened his mouth to it as Kenpachi slid his fingers in and out at a much gentler pace.

Once Ichigo looked suitably debauched and dazed, Kenpachi pulled away to take off his own clothing. Ichigo shivered as his heat source left him and propped up on his elbows to watch the shinigami captain. Ichigo froze and then gulped when he saw Kenpachi cock which was long and thick with angry veins on the underneath of it.

Ichigo was tempted to snap his legs together again, but it would be no use. Kenpachi kept his eyes locked onto Ichigo's and crawled in between them. Ichigo dazedly though that Kenpachi looked sexy like this. He had yanked out the bells earlier and his hair was smooth and long against his back. The eye patch had come off when they were fighting, leaving Ichigo to deal with two dark eyes that glowed golden when Kenpachi was impassioned. They were glowing now.

Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's hips and tugged Ichigo closer to him so he was flat on his back and spread the long legs on either side of his hips. His erect member jutted toward Ichigo's groin and Ichigo was feeling more scared than nervous.

"C-can't we leave this for another time?" Ichigo whimpered and used his hands to cover his mound completely. "This is going really fast."

"I told you I would be gentle at first," Kenpachi growled and pulled Ichigo's hands away yet again and pinned them above his head. With the other he guided his weeping cock to Ichigo's hole. Ichigo trembled as Kenpachi rubbed the head of his cock against the nub and slipped in between the folds.

At first there was just blunt pressure and then the head popped inside and Ichigo cried out in pain. Kenpachi was just too big for him. Ichigo let out a low keen and arched his back while trying to pull his hips away from what was causing him pain. Kenpachi held his hip firmly as well as his wrists as he pushed forward relentlessly.

Ichigo could feel the area where his hymen was supposed to be and cried out when he felt it tear. He curled inward and shivered in pain while Kenpachi continued to penetrate Ichigo until he was fully inside of him. Kenpachi could feel his cock pressed flush against Ichigo's cervix with not a millimeter to spare. If he had been any larger then he wouldn't have fit, or he would have hurt Ichigo even more by forcing himself all the way in.

Ichigo wasn't crying, but he was breathing a bit frantically and his eyes were clenched shut.

Kenpachi released Ichigo's wrists and cupped his chin to kiss him. Ichigo moaned in the kiss and clutched at Kenpachi's arms as he tried to get over the pain. Kenpachi stroked his orange hair and continued to kiss him. They were short, sweet kisses that made Ichigo relax a little and want to return them.

His hand returned to Ichigo's nub and Ichigo groaned into the kiss. Kenpachi could feel him flutter around him and decided now was the time to move. Ichigo whined when he pulled out of him and Kenpachi's eyes moved down to examine the damage really quick. Ichigo was bleeding, that was for sure, but hopefully it was just from the remnants of his female virginity rather than a tear inside of Ichigo.

He thrust back in with a snap of his hips and Ichigo gaped up at him with a furrowed brow. He didn't know why he was surprised with the pain again, probably because Kenpachi entered so much quicker than before. He pressed on tender flesh that shouldn't be breached so quickly and needed a chance to adjust. He fisted Kenpachi's long hair and tugged on it harshly while scowling at the captain in anger.

"You said you would be gentle at first!" Ichigo protested and Kenpachi frowned and rubbed his thumb over the nub again, making Ichigo's arms fall to the side as he shuddered in pleasure. "Ah!"

"Hm…" Kenpachi smirked to himself and did it again, but this time he began to move in and out of Ichigo as he did so. Kenpachi didn't seem to have any control over his speed what so ever. He was either holding still, or fucking Ichigo with all of his might. Ichigo was pretty sure that his body was cursing him right now.

It went quicker than Ichigo expected, although that could have been because his pleasure kept spiking every time Kenpachi thrust hard enough into him that it hurt a little. He wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's waist and rocked back into him with as much force as he could manage.

The only problem was the way that Kenpachi rubbed his nub was all wrong. Just when Ichigo was about ready to climax and Kenpachi had finally gotten it right, he changed it again. It made Ichigo whimper in desperation. Finally he just grabbed Kenpachi's hand and laid his fingers over his to show him to rub the way _he_ wanted. Kenpachi chuckled in response and then did just that. Ichigo had to bite down on his hand to muffle the loud scream that he produced when Kenpachi hit him at just the right spot inside and out.

"Oh fuck, 'Pachi, I'm gonna come!" Ichigo said breathlessly and Kenpachi nodded with a grunt.

"Go ahead and come," he said and leaned over to kiss Ichigo languidly. Then he tilted Ichigo's head to the side to bare his neck and bit down. Ichigo jerked and spasmed in response. His climax wasn't anything like he had felt before, even though he had masturbated a lot, so he wasn't totally inexperienced with pleasure. Kenpachi being inside him as he came made it so much more intense because his passage wanted to flutter and constrict. But because Kenpachi was in there it intensified his sensitivity.

Just as Ichigo thought he was gone, Kenpachi came inside of him as well. The warm wetness inside of him in addition to his own made Ichigo clamp down on Kenpachi with a cry of pleasure. Kenpachi growled as Ichigo's tight channel milked him of his jism. He sucked on the bloody bite mark he made and swallowed with glee.

Ichigo was trembling underneath him now and Kenpachi pulled away to look at him. His eyes were half shut and he looked drowsy more than anything else. Kenpachi slowly pulled out from where they were still connected and Ichigo flinched in discomfort while Kenpachi frowned at the blood there.

He lifted Ichigo's hips up and licked the fluid leaking out of him. Ichigo yelped and started to struggle, but Kenpachi held him firmly. His tongue wiggled in and out of Ichigo, cleaning him and testing for hurt or tender areas at the same time. Ichigo tasted delicious despite his own come mixing with his unique flavor. The blood only added to it, and damn, Kenpachi was getting hard against.

With a growl, Kenpachi flipped Ichigo onto his stomach and started sucking on his fingers. Ichigo cried out in confusion and protest, but Kenpachi just pressed a rough kiss to his spin before his fingers found the entrance to his rectum and pressed inside. Ichigo threw back his head and called out in surprise while his fingers dug into the sheets.

"Huh, you're a lot tighter and not as slick back here," Kenpachi commented as he spread his fingers apart and watched Ichigo scowl at him. He pulled out his fingers quickly because he didn't have the patience to wait any longer and lined his cock up with Ichigo's puckered hole. Luckily his cock was pretty well lubricated from his own come and the fluid Ichigo secreted. He slipped in smoothly enough, but for Ichigo it hurt like a bitch.

"Fuck, you are so tight…" Kenpachi hissed and shoved himself in the rest of the way, causing Ichigo to scream.

"Stop it already!!!" Ichigo screamed and tears started to run down his face as the stress of the day caught up to him, both physical and mental. "It fucking hurts, all right you bastard!? It fucking hurts so at least give me time to adjust!!!"

Kenpachi blinked at Ichigo's outburst and suddenly sat back on his haunches, dragging Ichigo with him and making him grimace at the shift. "Does it hurt?" Kenpachi purred into Ichigo's ear and cupped one of Ichigo's breasts while his hand slid down his body to finger him and work his thumb over the nub of his mound.

"Chicks don't have that thing inside their ass that makes it as good for them as guys," Kenpachi said and flicked his tongue out against Ichigo's ear. "When you go back to being a guy I'll show you how good it can feel." Kenpachi grinned and Ichigo, damn his body, felt himself growing wetter. Kenpachi wiggled his fingers around and Ichigo moaned, which was apparently Kenpachi's cue to start fucking him hard in the ass.

It wasn't completely awful once his body got used to it and adjusted making the pain considerably less, and the way Kenpachi pleasured the front part of his body more than made up for anything else. Ichigo panted and turned his head to capture Kenpachi's mouth in a kiss that Kenpachi returned tenfold.

"Mmm, Kenpachi," Ichigo whined as he rocked back against him. Kenpachi jerked upward with his hips and this time he was the first to come. Ichigo bit his bottom lip as his ass was filled uncomfortably while Kenpachi continued to finger him. It only took pinching his nipple hard to get him to come again, both of his passages twitching around Kenpachi's fingers and cock.

Kenpachi slowly removed himself from Ichigo and surveyed the mess they had made of themselves and the bed. With a yawn he picked Ichigo up in his arms and cradled him close to carry him into the bathroom for a quick shower. Well, it was meant to be quick until Ichigo decided to take over washing Kenpachi. After he got finished washing his cock and balls, leaving Kenpachi hard as a rock, Ichigo took it upon himself to drop to his knees and swallow his newly cleaned organ.

Kenpachi thought that he must be dreaming or completely dead, because _fuck_ did it feel like heaven. Ichigo felt inexperienced and unsure with what to do with all of Kenpachi's length, but he was enthusiastic and he paid particular attention to the slit of his penis and his balls.

He pulled away from Ichigo's mouth to throw Ichigo on the floor. For a second Ichigo looked fearful that Kenpachi was going to penetrate him again, but instead he grabbed those two juicy tits of his and squeezed them together to slide his cock through. Ichigo looked confused at first and Kenpachi gave his nipples a slight pinch.

As he titty fucked Ichigo, Ichigo bent his head down as far as he could and lapped at the head whenever it popped out the top. Kenpachi hissed every time Ichigo did that and lost his patience quickly. He ended up just fisting Ichigo's hair and sliding his cock past those pouty lips of his to practically skull-fuck him. Luckily he kept his hand behind Ichigo's head so he didn't hit it against the floor, but after Kenpachi came all over his face and chest his lips looked very abused and swollen.

Kenpachi tried to return the favor, but Ichigo groaned and batted him away. "I'm sore and tired, just take me to bed and let me sleep."

So Kenpachi did just that. He stripped the bed of the sheets first and just threw on another blanket before he slipped underneath with Ichigo and spooned him from behind. Ichigo sighed in relief and actually relaxed against Kenpachi while his fingers played with Kenpachi's a little until he got too tired and fell asleep.

Kenpachi was very happy with the way this turned out.

**LINE**

**Some women don't like to get their cervix bumped while some do… I figured Ichigo would be the type to fucking **_**love **_**it XD The horny little bitch…**

**If anybody has a fem-Ichi plot idea they would think would make a good, LONG story, please let me know! I am more into Ichigo being turned into a female during the fic or being a hermaphrodite rather than him being born female, but if you guys have an idea you think would work, give me a holla in a review or something.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anon Review Replies- Kitteninthemoonlight: Aw, you're sweet. Thank you!

Lily: Ooh, I really like that idea... Maybe I should just start a collection of fem!Ichi ficlets like my uke Ichigo collection... I probably won't update it as frequently, but I might as well...

Dot: That's a very good idea and it sounds like it would actually be a long one as well... Do you mind if I use someone other than Aizen, though? Just because someone else just gave me an AiIchi plot idea (Lily) very similar to that which I also intend to write... So it that all right?

J_T_N: Oh don't worry, I wasn't offended! I do try and write fics other than KenIchi, it just comes so easy to me when I want to be lazy =S

Beloved Shadow of Light: Another idea that I really want to write! Most of the plots I am getting suggested involve Aizen in some way or another X3 Maybe because of the most recent manga chapters which scream canon AiIchi...

Demented: Well I will NEVER write Ichigo _with _a female. And I am most certainly not making it an oc with Ichigo's personality... in fact I still refer to Ichigo as 'him' and he looks exactly the same except for tits and a vag... I like Ichigo and I dislike OC/self-insertion/Mary-Sues so I will NOT write Ichigo like that. I agree that if you don't like het you shouldn't read a femIchi story and I will continue to write mostly yaoi stories with only a few femIchi. However, I don't think that 'If Ichigo was meant to be a girl, they would have made him one' is a good argument for this because you could also say 'if Ichigo was meant to be gay, they would have made him one', or something along those lines. Fan fiction isn't meant to follow canon exactly. If that was so then all fan fiction would just be the manga and anime in novel format. And I'm not jumping down your throat or anything with this, I understand where you are coming from because I find normal het pairings to be icky (dX), I am simply justifying my own reasons =)

**So this chapter is YAOI. Which means it contains man on man sex. As well as booty-shakin' X3 Cuz Ichigo has a fine one that's just beggin' to be shook. And groped, and fondled, and fucked…**

**Koitoy gave me this awesome name for this couple… Kenpachigo. Cute, isn't it? I think I will start using it. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Strawberry Guardian: Part Three/The End

Ichigo stirred in the arms that were wrapped around him and groaned a little at the soreness he felt all over. Kenpachi was still lying behind him without an inch in between them. Ichigo groaned and was about to wiggle away when he noticed something. His chest was… flat. He blinked and stared down at his muscular pecs and then slowly lifted the blanket to check his dick. It was there.

"THANK GOD!!!" Ichigo yelled and leaped out of bed to do his happy dance. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Kenpachi had been awake for awhile now and his happy dance consisted of a lot of booty-shaking that made the captain salivate.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi growled, and that was all the warning Ichigo got before Kenpachi yanked him back down onto the bed to ravish his mouth. Conveniently, they were both still naked. Conveniently, Kenpachi was already hard enough to pound nails. Conveniently, Ichigo's body decided that it likes rough treatment. Inconveniently, Ichigo disagreed.

"I think I like you like this better," Kenpachi said as he palmed Ichigo's cock and sucked on his neck. "I don't have to be as careful with you and I know where to touch to make you feel good." Ichigo threw his head back with a gasp when Kenpachi began to pump his erection.

"Oh, God, Kenpachi!" Ichigo cried out and for some reason his heart began to beat a little faster with the knowledge that Kenpachi liked him as a male as well. Did that mean his gender wasn't what attracted Kenpachi to him?

"Be as loud as you want," Kenpachi growled as he jerked Ichigo off. "My rooms are sound proof and no one would dare bother me when I'm sleeping."

Ichigo panted and reached up to grab the sheets above his head, clenching them tightly as his pleasure grew. "No, stop!" Ichigo whimpered and tried to clamp his legs together. "I'm gonna come!"

"Heh, we can't have that," Kenpachi said and pulled away to eye the pretty picture Ichigo made. Although he liked the way Ichigo's full breasts had felt in his hand and his mouth (not to mention around his cock), he liked Ichigo's firm pecs and the angular muscles of his stomach that stood out more.

Since they were both undressed already, Kenpachi went straight for the lube he had ended up not using the night before when taking Ichigo up the ass. He wondered briefly if Ichigo was sore, but dismissed that in favor of getting his fingers wet.

Ichigo trembled as he parted his legs, feeling wanton and slutty for his strong desire. Kenpachi pushed two fingers inside of him and he cried out loudly, thankful for the soundproof room although his fluctuating reiatsu was probably confusing some of the shinigami. He was slightly achy from being taken for the first time last night, but the lube covering Kenpachi's fingers helped ease the penetration greatly.

"I could never get tired of fucking you," Kenpachi said as he practically salivated at the image Ichigo made, spread out on the bed before him and moving against his fingers. "I'm going to keep you here or go back to the human world with you; I won't ever let you go."

"Kenpachi- ungh," Ichigo grunted as his prostate that Kenpachi promised to introduce him to was rubbed against. "That's impossible! You have your captain duties here and I need to go back for my family…" His voice was strained as he said this and Kenpachi didn't slow his preparation despite the serious look on his face.

"You didn't say anything about not wanting me," Kenpachi said in a low tone and leaned over Ichigo, bracing his forearm beside his head. "We can figure out away, so don't give me some chicken-shit excuses."

"I'm not giving you excuses!" Ichigo said in exasperation and twitched when Kenpachi added a third finger. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," he chanted and pushed back against the fingers. "Please just fuck me already, Kenpachi!"

"Heh," Kenpachi chuckled as he slipped his fingers out and left Ichigo gasping. "You were fucking made for my cock to be buried inside of you."

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock and embarrassment. "You- you can't just say stuff like that!"

"Can't I?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and lifted one Ichigo's legs up to settle in the crook of his elbow. He guided the head of his cock to Ichigo's pink little hole and leaned down even further to brush his nose against Ichigo's hair. "It's the truth." He pressed his hips forward and Ichigo had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out. It was so intense, not to mention painful despite his pleasure and need.

"You're going to make your lip bleed," Kenpachi said huskily and rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's lip with fire burning in his golden eyes. Ichigo swallowed at the passionate look and threw his head back in shock when Kenpachi rammed into him the rest of the way.

"Ah-a!" Ichigo wailed and dug his nails into Kenpachi's chest while his body tried to frantically adjust to the abrupt and hurtful intrusion. "Fu-fuck!"

"That's what we're doing," Kenpachi said and Ichigo was a little smug to hear the lilt in his voice. "Come on, Ichi, loosen up for me before I lose it and injure this sweet little ass of yours."

"I'm trying!" Ichigo said in exasperation and shifted around, wincing in discomfort as it jarred his ass. "It's kind of hard to do when you push into me so roughly! Give me time to adjust next time, asshole."

"Sure, whatever," Kenpachi said a little breathlessly and Ichigo knew that his words probably didn't even register in Kenpachi's mind… or he thought they didn't until Kenpachi blinked and backtracked. "But I'll hold you to that."

"Hold me to what?" Ichigo said and inhaled sharply as Kenpachi pulled out of him, albeit slowly.

"Next time," Kenpachi flicked his tongue against Ichigo's ear as Ichigo turned red at what he just said while at the same time Kenpachi pushed back into him.

"Wh-fuck!!!" Ichigo turned his head to the side and bite into the pillow as Kenpachi slid in and out of Ichigo violently with their skin slapping together loudly.

"Let me hear you," Kenpachi said with a grunt as Ichigo clamped down on him. He reached down and turned Ichigo's head to the side and then kissed his lips. He devoured his mouth and nipping lightly at him as well as exploring with his tongue. Ichigo moaned and wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's neck to pull their bodies closer together. Kenpachi kissed him deeply and pressed his other leg up, too, in order to sink even deeper inside of him.

"Tell me you love me," Kenpachi said when they broke apart and he stared down at Ichigo. Ichigo squirmed underneath him and moaned as he tried to comprehend Kenpachi's words.

"Wh-what?" He asked and gasped as Kenpachi thrust hard against his prostate.

"Tell me you love me and don't make it a lie," Kenpachi said again and narrowed his eyes when Ichigo gaped at him without doing as he asked immediately. "Tell me!!!" He shoved Ichigo's legs up to his chest and began to slam into him, pulling out completely and shoving back in with enough force to make the bed creak in warning. Ichigo wailed in response and scratched Kenpachi's back at the pain/pleasure.

His reiatsu began to rise steadily and he couldn't control it. It burst out from underneath his skin and flared with energy as his desire sky-rocketed. Kenpachi's own reiatsu enveloped his and for a second it felt like he was suffocating before they intertwined and a new sense of pleasure was awaked within him.

"Ha! Ha!" Ichigo panted a little bit frantically, almost on the side of hyperventilation while he dug his nails deeper into Kenpachi's back. "Kenpachi, I can't take it anymore!" He yelled and arched his back to encourage his lover even more. "Please let me come!"

"Tell me how you feel about me," Kenpachi demanded and his thrusts became erratic as he neared his climax.

"I-I," Ichigo stuttered and turned red. "I l-love you!"

It felt like Kenpachi's reiatsu burst into a thousand different colors and pleasurable emotions as he showered Ichigo's face with kisses and pumped his cock.

"Fuck, I love you Ichigo," Kenpachi growled huskily and nuzzled his neck before pressing the same butterfly kisses along his throat as well. "I love you so fucking much."

"Ungh…" Ichigo groaned and lost his ability to form coherent words as pleasure shook him. His hips jerked upwards and he came in between them, somehow managing to scream Kenpachi's name despite his melted brain cells.

Kenpachi grunted as Ichigo clamped down on him and managed a few more thrusts before he shot his come inside of Ichigo, filling him up and claiming him as his own. His teeth found Ichigo's neck and he bit down sharply to make a mark that everyone would see. Ichigo gasped at pain the now familiar feeling of stickiness inside of him. He tightened his hold around Kenpachi while his body came down slowly from its high.

The shinigami captain didn't roll off of his lover immediately. He stayed on top of him and merely let his legs down when Ichigo complained about the soreness. He stroked Ichigo's orange hair and lapped at the wound he made on Ichigo's throat while admiring the way blood filled the indents he left.

"I'm not going to sleep with someone else, you know," Ichigo said sleepily and nuzzled Kenpachi's cheek. "You don't have to mark me."

"I know, but others don't." Renji, to be specific. That weakling would jump at the chance to screw Ichigo and Kenpachi wanted to keep him from doing so when Kenpachi wasn't around to kick his ass.

"Are you saying that I can't defend myself? Or that you don't trust me not to just fuck anybody who wants me?" Ichigo asked, feeling slightly annoyed now and disappointed that his euphoria didn't last long.

"No," Kenpachi said reluctantly. "I just want to…brag that you're mine." He said somewhat honestly. "I want to prove to everyone that you're my partner and I'm yours."

"Partner?" Ichigo asked, relaxing and feeling better again. "Is that what you would call us?"

"Sure, what else?" Kenpachi rolled both of them over so they were on their side and Kenpachi was still inside of Ichigo. Ichigo winced slightly, but didn't say anything or make a move to change their position.

"I like partner," Ichigo said after a moment of thought. "It sounds better than 'boyfriend'."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," Kenpachi said in a tone that made Ichigo look up at him and search his eyes.

Whatever he saw made him smile- a rare treat that made Kenpachi feel funny inside.

"I love you," Ichigo mumbled, still feeling self-conscious when he said it. "I'm not lying."

"Good," Kenpachi said gruffly. "I love you, too. Ever since we first met and we ended up in a draw… You pierced me with your sword and took my heart with you when you left."

Ichigo stared at Kenpachi with his mouth slightly open, wondering how Kenpachi could say that so confidently.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo trailed off, but he never got to finish what he was going to say because the door burst open. Both of them were startled as Rukia stomped into the room to glare at the both of them. "Rukia!" Ichigo cried out in surprised, then yelped in discomfort when Kenpachi suddenly pulled out of him.

"What the fuck, Ichigo!?" Rukia said, glaring at the two. "Why the hell are you sleeping with Kenpachi!?"

"Oh, th-that," Ichigo stuttered and tried to hide his naked body with his hands. Kenpachi snorted and threw the sheet around both of them, pulling Ichigo into his lap so they were both covered.

Rukia continued to shoot daggers at them with her hands on her hips so Ichigo uncertainly continued.

"We're lovers now," Ichigo said, feeling anxious about Rukia hating him for this. "It happened when…"

"Mayuri turned you into a girl. Yeah, Renji told me," Rukia frowned. "I'd get why you might want to try out sex with a different gender, but why did you do it with captain Zaraki of all people, and when you were a male again, as well!?"

"Do you have something against gays?" Ichigo asked, trying not to feel hurt.

"No, of course not," Rukia said stiffly. "I've known that Renji's gay for decades and never had a problem with it."

Ichigo felt a little relieved, but confused. "Then why…"

"Because you fucked Zaraki! Or rather, let him fuck you. Why the hell would you do that when it is so obvious Renji has actual feelings for you? Unlike that barbarian!"

"Renji has feelings for me?" Ichigo asked in surprise and Kenpachi growled in response, tightening his hold on Ichigo. "Fuck, I didn't know… I'm sorry Rukia, but I don't like Renji that way."

Rukia gave Ichigo an incredulous look and Ichigo winced at the malice in it. "But you have feelings for _him?" _She spat and Ichigo flinched.

"Yes, I do," Ichigo said, this time with assertion burning in his eyes. "I love him and I could never love Renji."

She looked surprised at Ichigo's confession and for a moment she just gaped at him before turning around abruptly. She paused at the door and threw one last thing over her shoulder. "You better hope that what you're feeling is love and not just lust because you've just broken my best friend's heart… something that I don't know if I can forgive."

She shut the door quietly behind her, a parody of her entrance and left Ichigo to his pain. "Wh-why?" Ichigo said, not quite crying by feeling hurt and betrayed by Rukia's reaction. He and Rukia had a bond and he thought of her as family.

"Sh, don't worry about her," Kenpachi said in a rough tone and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's head. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"You don't think Renji likes me?"

Kenpachi hesitated before deciding to answer truthfully. "No, he does like you. I meant what she said about our feelings for each other. It's not just lust."

"You say that so confidently," Ichigo muttered and turned in Kenpachi's arms so he was facing him and straddling his lap. "I know in my gut that what I feel for you is not just lust, but how can you be so certain?"

"I don't need to be certain, I just know," Kenpachi muttered and tilted Ichigo's chin up kiss him languidly. Ichigo sighed into the kiss and returned it softly. Both of their cocks hardened once more and this time they kept the position they were in and Ichigo rode Kenpachi's thick organ like that.

It was a different sensation and by the end of it he had a gleam of sweat covering him. It was worth it though and he made a mental note to do it again sometime. Which they did, a lot. Usually their spars turned into a wrestling match which turned into sex.

Kenpachi seemed to like it when Ichigo got rough and fought for the top, sometimes leaving Ichigo tying Kenpachi's hands above his head and straddling his waist to control their pace. Most of the time Kenpachi ended up breaking the bonds and screwing Ichigo into the mattress, but Ichigo liked the brief amount of control he had. He liked it even more when Kenpachi didn't hold back and fucked him hard enough to make the bed scream in protest (as well as him too, sometimes).

Things were awkward with Renji and Rukia. Renji was clearly upset that Ichigo and Kenpachi had "hooked up" and avoided Ichigo completely. Rukia didn't talk to him for awhile until Ichigo and the shinigami captain had dated for almost a year. Only then did she accept their relationship and convinced Renji to become friends with Ichigo again.

Yamamoto decided to "allow" their relationship to continue, most likely because Kenpachi was more interested in seeing Ichigo than causing a lot of fights (although he still did that). With the help of Urahara and some of the shinigami who wanted to keep Kenpachi happy, they made a gate from the eleventh division directly outside of Ichigo's house.

Usually all travel between the gates had to be logged and every time it was used it notified Yamamoto, however they were allowed an exception once again. A happy Kenpachi obsessed with just Ichigo was a lot easier to deal with than a grumpy Kenpachi looking to slice something up.

Their relationships still had their ups and downs. There was one time when Ichigo was angry Kenpachi that for an entire month once and wouldn't have sex with him. It happened when Ichigo heard that Renji got really drunk and approached captain Kenpachi, demanding that he give Ichigo to him and that Kenpachi didn't deserve his "tight ass." Needless to say, Renji ended up in the fourth division and Ichigo refused to even see Kenpachi until he was better again.

It was the worst month of the entire population of Seireitei's life. Rukia ended up dragging Ichigo into Seireitei and proving Renji was healed again. Then she sat him down for a heart-to-heart chat over tea. Ichigo wasn't even the least bit suspicious his tea was drugged until he started feeling light headed and Rukia grinned mischievously.

She dragged him to Kenpachi's room and threw him at the captain before promptly leaving. Kenpachi stared down at his lover who was currently whimpering and burying his heat into Kenpachi's chest.

"The damn bitch drugged me," Ichigo whined and stifled a sob when Kenpachi reached into his hakama to stroke him. "Ngh, wait Kenpachi, not now!" Ichigo protested and ended up on the bed with his clothes ripped off of him and Kenpachi hovering above him.

"You can't expect me to stop when you're so obviously hurting from being like this," he squeezed Ichigo's erection. "And I am like this," he undid his hakama and took out throbbing cock, taking Ichigo's hand and rubbing it against his dripping cock. "It's been a month and there is no way I can stop now."

He pounced and in no time he was balls-deep inside of that ass he missed so much. Luckily Ichigo was so drugged he didn't have the will to protest any longer and simply let out a low keen at being taken so roughly. Soon it didn't matter though, although he would curse Kenpachi in the morning and punish him with a week without sex. The drug Rukia used was potent and it didn't run out until even Kenpachi started to feel tired.

Ichigo couldn't walk for days afterwards and he refused to look at Rukia when she came to check up on him.

"I guess it worked then," she said and chuckled uneasily. Ichigo buried his face into the pillow of the couch. Lying face down was one of the few positions he was comfortable in at the moment. "I should have expected Kenpachi wouldn't go easy on you, but he's been hell this last month. I'm pretty sure he was days away from just killing everyone."

"I hate you," Ichigo muttered and Rukia only laughed.

"But I brought you a nice pot pain-relieving tea," Rukia said and presented him with the steaming pot. "All for you."

Ichigo looked at it warily and Rukia gave him a sheepish smile. "I promise nothing is in it this time, I kind of feel bad for that."

Ichigo reluctantly sat up, wincing and sending Rukia a look when he did so. The first sip of tea was like heaven and it made his entire body relax and the pain dull. He hastily gulped that cup down and went to go pour another when it hit him.

"Rukia, you bitch," Ichigo whined as he clutched his waist and Rukia blinked at him in surprise.

"Oh my, I didn't know that would happen," she said honestly. "It's a side-affect of the tea, but rarely does it actually happen to anybody…" She trailed off as Ichigo glared at her. "Hehe, I'll just be going then…" She flash-stepped away as quickly as she could, leaving Ichigo to his lustful misery.

Luckily, or unluckily as far as Ichigo was concerned, Kenpachi showed up almost immediately because he felt Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuate. He looked Ichigo up and down with his burning gaze and took in his trembling form and erect cock pressing against his hakama. He scooped Ichigo into his arms and carried him into the bedroom while Ichigo shook in his arms.

"If you don't prepare me first this time, you bastard, I'm going to someone else," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at the threat, but nonetheless complied with it. However, he ended up fucking Ichigo hard enough to actually break the bed and crack the wall in retaliation.

Ichigo never drank tea from Rukia again and decided that not having sex with Kenpachi for any length of time was much more dangerous than sex with him.

When Ichigo was 22 he died from poisoning, of all things, from a gang member who just barely scratched him with the tip of his knife. Death was instantaneous, and unfortunately his death was a matter of public record so he wasn't able to simply get a gigai and continue with his life.

It was kind of sad, but Ichigo had been in the process of moving out of his dad's place anyway. Of course he wasn't planning on the extreme of death, but at least he wasn't totally dead and his family understood about shinigami enough so that he could visit them.

Kenpachi was not-so-secretly thrilled with it. Not the death part, but being able to have Ichigo live with him made him happy. Ichigo ended up as captain Ukitake's vice captain, despite Kenpachi's desire for Ichigo to be in his division. But Ichigo thought, and everyone agreed, that dating and sleeping with your captain would not be very professional.

Mayuri got the chance to "improve" him again when Ichigo went to go deliver some paperwork (and cookies) to the mad scientist. Ichigo had taken one look at his breasts which he never wanted to see again and flash stepped as far away from Seireitei as possible. Needless to say, Kenpachi found him anyway. Despite not being able to find his way out of a paper bag, the captain always was able to sense and find Ichigo. Yachiru called it his 'Ichi-sense.'

That was when Ichigo decided that running away from Kenpachi was almost as bad as not having sex with him. They didn't return to Seireitei for two weeks even though the "improvements" only lasted for three days.

As much as Ichigo struggled sometimes with his relationship with Kenpachi, he knew that it would be even worse without him. He loved the bastard for some unexplainable reason, and Kenpachi loved his Strawberry Guardian.

**LINE**

**I actually like Rukia, but I think this is kind of how she would react in canon…**

**So I am totally motivated to write another fem-Ichi fic XD I am also going to be writing a cross-dressing Ichigo fic where he is forced to dress up like a girl because of a witness protection program XD However this is only an eventual story I am going to write… Also just a reminder that if anybody has a fem-Ichi plot idea they would think would make a good, LONG story, please let me know! I am more into Ichigo being turned into a female during the fic or being a hermaphrodite rather than him being born female (Because I know some readers like to turn the main character female JUST because they want to self-insert/Mary-Sue… I love Ichigo and want him with the guys, not me!)**

**I do already have quite a few ideas that I might use, but I would still like to hear your guys' out just because I haven't found one for a long fic yet, mostly just one shots or three shots...  
**

**So anyway, please review with your ideas! I will be sure to credit you if I end up writing it. **


End file.
